At present, one kind of naked-eye three-dimensional stereoscopic display devices may include a display screen and a liquid crystal grating cell which can switch between 2D and 3D modes. For example, the liquid crystal grating cell may be arranged between the display screen and a backlight source, and a stereoscopic display function is realized by a parallax barrier method. FIG. 1 shows a structural schematic diagram of a stereoscopic display device implemented by using a liquid crystal grating cell, as shown in FIG. 1, a backlight source 02 is arranged below a liquid crystal grating cell 01, and a display screen 04 is attached above the liquid crystal grating cell 01 through an adhesive 03. However, for the stereoscopic display device shown in FIG. 1, it is required to additionally add a layer of a touch screen (not shown in FIG. 1) on an outer surface of the display screen 04, so as to realize a touch function.
Since conventionally a touch screen and a stereoscopic display device are two independent display devices, it is needed to attach the touch screen outside the stereoscopic display device (i.e., the display screen), to form a touch screen stereoscopic display device. Here, taking a stereoscopic display device including a liquid crystal grating cell as an example, for the liquid crystal grating cell, electrodes are arranged in such a way that the liquid crystal grating cell forms a grating in which a light-transmitting region and a light-shielding region are arranged alternately in a case that it is powered on or off, and thus a parallax barrier stereoscopic display is realized. The touch screen on an outer surface of the display screen 04 and the liquid crystal grating cell described above are two independent devices, which may be obtained by performing a corresponding fabrication process (e.g., a MASK process) on a base substrate, respectively, and therefore, the fabrication process is complex, fabrication cost is high, and a layer of a touch screen is additionally added on an outer surface of the display screen to realize a touch function, which may increase an overall thickness of the display device.